dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom Live! (Tour)
The first Greeny Phatom Live! was produced and toured by Apple Entertainment, Inc. and Anthill Spectaculars. It stopped at many theaters across North America and England, including, but not limited to, the , the , , the , , the , and the . Summary The characters from Greeny Phatom (both good and bad, for some reason) have decided to travel around the world to meet their fans face to face, singing songs totally not ripped off from the public domain and the TMNT Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour (Bob Bejan and Thomas White wrote both this and the Coming Out Of Their Shells Tour) such as "Greeny Phatom Time!", "Have A Great Meal!", "Beach Park", "In Our Very Own Town", and "We've Been Living in the New York State", with Little Guy on bass and vocals, Little Girl on piano and vocals, Dr. Beanson on drums and vocals, Little Guy 5 on guitar and vocals, and many others. Though while the gang are enjoying their time singing and dancing for the fans, a new villain named The Winkster decides to make an attempt to stop the gang from making people happy. The Winkster, with the help of Gree Guy and a brainwashed Santed Sailor (who is un-brainwashed in the rest of the second half of the event) comes forth with his Music Removal Machine (which is just the Giga Meter prop from Ghostbusters II without even a repaint). Using this device, they will get rid of all the music in the world, and it also weakens Dr. or the other Russian song singers if they stand in front of it. The Winkster has to be stopped, and who would have to do it better than our favorite ant humans! Cast Voice Talent * Little Guy - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: James Eric Anzalone * Dr. Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Little Girl - Speaking and Singing Voice: Georgia Denney * Little Guy 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: James Clayton * Little Guy 3 - Speaking Voice: Tony Daniels, Singing Voice: James Eric Anzalone * Little Guy 4 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Hugh Bonneville * Little Guy 5 - Speaking Voice: Jesse Gieser, Singing Voice: Iggy Pop * Little Guy 6 - Speaking Voice: Taylor Robinson, Singing Voice: James Williamson * Little Guy 7 - Speaking Voice: Frank Welker, Singing Voice: James Clayton * Little Guy 8 - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton, Singing Voice: Brian Cummings * Little Guy 9 - Speaking Voice: Peter Webber, Singing Voice: James Clayton * Dr. - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal * Gree Guy - Speaking Voice: Ulises Tobar, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings * Santed Sailor - Speaking Voice: Robert Stainton (first half of the event), Gabriel Garcia (second half of the event), Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Dr. PBS - Speaking Voice: Denis Akiyama, Singing Voice: James Eric Anzalone * Little Girl 2 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Alina Withers * Little Girl 3 - Speaking and Singing Voice: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Speaking Voice: Sheila Reid, Singing Voice: Courtney Love * Moctor - Speaking and Singing Voice: Russi Taylor * Geo Guy - Speaking and Singing Voice: Gabriel Garcia * Geo Girl - Speaking Voice: Russi Taylor, Singing Voice: Alina Withers * Gangster Sailor - Speaking Voice: Lucien Dodge, Singing Voice: Keith Silverstein * Dr. Father - Speaking and Singing Voice: Billy Crystal * Fabritsio - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Magic-Mario - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Robbie Rist * Beanson - Speaking Voice: Jason Lee, Singing Voice: Alfredo Miller * Gary's Mother - Speaking and Singing Voice: Melissa Altro * Gary's Father - Speaking Voice: James Cromwell, Singing Voice: Jim Cummings * Bob Beanson - Speaking and Singing Voice: Michael Sinterniklaas * Dr. Beanclownson - Speaking and Singing Voice: Chris Sabat * Dr. Clown - Speaking and Singing Voice: Chris Sabat ADD MORE! Performers * Little Guy - Suit Performer: Robert Stainton * Dr. Beanson - Suit Performer: Shay Coldwell (first half of the event), James Eric Anzalone (second half of the event) * Dr. - Suit Performer: Linda Coleman * Little Girl - Suit Performer: Kristi Somers * Dr. PBS - Suit Performer: Beau Allen * Little Guy 2 - Suit Performer: James Clayton * Santed Sailor - Suit Performer: Haruo Nakajima (first half of the event), Hisanori Ōiwa (second half of the event) * Gree Guy - Suit Performer: Verne Troyer * Little Guy 4 - Suit Performer: Seiji Takaiwa (first half of the event), Haruo Nakajima (second half of the event) * Little Guy 5 - Suit Performer: Ashley Wood (first half of the event), Seiji Takaiwa (second half of the event), Jesse Gieser (final parts of the event) * Little Guy 6 - Suit Performer: Chad McNamara * Little Guy 7 - Suit Performer: Janna Dubinski * Little Guy 8 - Suit Performer: Jonathan Wexler * Little Guy 9 - Suit Performer: David Joyner * Little Girl 2 - Suit Performer: Mitch Cohen * Little Girl 3 - Suit Performer: Nancy Lenihan * Dr. Mother - Suit Performer: Joey Mazzarino * Moctor - Suit Performer: Linda Blair * Geo Guy - Suit Performer: Steve Whitmire * Geo Girl - Suit Performer: Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Gangster Sailor - Suit Performer: David Ruprecht * Dr. Father - Suit Performer: Mark Ginther * Fabritsio - Suit Performer: Thomas J. Burns * Magic-Mario - Suit Performer: Ian Michael Smith * Beanson - Suit Performer: François Chau * Gary's Mother - Suit Performer: Ana Alicia * Gary's Father - Suit Performer: Kurt Bryant * Bob Beanson - Suit Performer: Judith Hoag * Dr. Beanclownson - Suit Performer: Bob Bejan * Dr. Clown - Suit Performer: Chris Sabat Human Characters * The Winkster - Portrayers: David Voss and Ashley Wood Category:Other